Make a Memory
by Princess Corkey
Summary: Her scars reflect her broken heart. His scars reflect his love of lost cause. Taking place in the aftermath of the second wizarding war, this story recounts the life that two survivors build together in spite of great loss.
1. Chapter 1

An alarm. A cup of coffee. A morning cigarette. The day started as any other.

Dragging herself from her bed to the tiny, unstable table that stood in her kitchen, Katie Bell shook open The Daily Prophet, skimming the news, but flipping quickly to the Quidditch section. She may not have been able to play, but Quidditch was still Katie's favorite topic. Sometimes she honestly questioned why people would want to read about anything else.

For a moment, visions of herself on a broomstick flitted through Katie's mind. Eyes closed, she could almost feel the wind on her face. She was soaring high, and a quaffle flew past her, tossed too hard by an overzealous teammate. She raced towards it, reached out her hand, and...

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _"Oi, Katie! Open up!"

Katie rolled her eyes. Just as easily as she could picture Quidditch could Katie picture Angelina standing outside her door, one hand placed impatiently on her hip, the other holding gurgling baby Fred. It was not an unfamiliar occurrence.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _"I know you're in there! You can't hide from me!" It was a fact that Katie knew all too well. She pushed herself out of her chair and started towards the door, opting against pulling pants over her fraying knickers. If Angelina was going to disturb her this early in the morning, she could deal with Katie's unshaved legs.

"Ange," Katie grunted, rather unceremoniously, by way of greeting.

"Morning Kates!" Angelina sparkled, kissing her friend on both cheeks before breezing past her towards Katie's tiny living room. She stopped suddenly, wrinkling her nose. "Have you been smoking again?"

Katie shrugged nonchalantly, but her cheeks reddened, indicating clearly that she was embarrassed to have Angelina catch her in her bad habits. "I'm quitting soon," she mumbled, following her friend to the couch. Angelina rolled her eyes, having heard this many times before, but chose to keep quiet on the matter.

"Have you given any thought to tonight?" she asked, not breaking eye contact with Katie as she freed her breast from her clothing and offered it to her son, who happily obliged.

Katie grimaced dramatically. "Put that away," she grumbled. "And yes I have. I'm not going."

"Great," Angelina responded cheerfully. "I'll tell him to meet you at seven."

Katie couldn't help but crack a smile at her friend's persistence. It was fleeting, however, as Katie again remembered the torture Angelina was imploring her to endure that evening. "A blind date, Ange? Why do you insist on meddling in my personal life?"

It was Angelina's turn to shrug. "Living vicariously, I suppose," she responded mockingly. Angelina would pretend to miss her single life, but Katie knew she wouldn't trade her budding family for anything, and she envied her for it. Flicking her eyes downward, Angelina added, "You need to shave."

"I'll wear jeans," Katie said, her resistance beginning to fade. A date might not be the worst thing in the world. It had been a while.

Angelina clucked her tongue in a motherly, disapproving manner. "And if you take them off?"

"Oh Merlin!" Katie grimaced, running a hand through her unbrushed hair. "I haven't even met the bloke yet!"

Angelina grinned mischievously. "Trust me darling, when you see the bloke I've got for you, you'll be lucky if you make it out of the restaurant with your knickers in tact."

Katie didn't respond, lost in a moment of thought. In her mind, she pictured herself laughing as she sat across a table from an attractive man. She imagined feeling frisky and running her foot up his leg, hidden by the long tablecloth indicative of a fancy restaurant. She had to admit that she wouldn't mind if the date were to end in promiscuity.

Shaking her head to clear it of vulgar thoughts, Katie turned back to Angelina, only to once again come face to face with her friend breastfeeding.

"Merlin, Ange," Katie grumbled, irritated, but glad to be off the subject of sex. Suddenly she glanced at the clock and shot up off the couch.

"I'm late!" she yelled. She sprinted towards her bedroom, pausing only for a moment to glower at Angelina. "I have to get to work," she called from her room as she tore through her dresser.

Breezy as ever, Angelina tucked herself back into her shirt and headed for the door. "I'll be back at six," she called over her shoulder, "to help you get ready. You better bathe and shave before I get here, or I'll do it for you!"

* * *

><p>True to her word, Angelina walked through Katie's front door at exactly five o'clock, sans baby this time, but with Ginny Weasley in tow.<p>

"I've brought reinforcements!" she called down the hallway. Noticing the light spilling out from the bathroom, she pulled Ginny by the hand, and soon the three of them were crammed into Katie's tiny bathroom, where she stood, wrapped in a towel, face caked in a shimmering MagiMask solution, staring gloomily at her reflection.

"You are gorgeous," Ginny told her reassuringly. Angelina nodded enthusiastically.

Katie looked towards Angelina first. "Married," she deadpanned. Then she turned to Ginny. "Engaged." Turning back towards the mirror, she finished with, "and hopelessly single. Gorgeous? Doubtful."

Angelina and Ginny sighed nearly simultaneously.

"Close your eyes," Ginny said softly. Katie obliged, and Ginny gently freed her strawberry curls from the towel binding them. Angelina waved her wand, and Katie's face was cleared of the goopy mask, her complexion glowing, and Ginny pulled all of Katie's hair over her left shoulder.

.

"Open them," Ginny said this time, and when Katie did, she was presented with a lovely face, but she couldn't bring herself to look below her own neck. She pulled her towel up over her shoulders, covering her scarred body in an attempt to appreciate her unharmed face.

"They're not so bad," Angelina said, her voice low and honest. Katie looked away quickly, desperately trying to hide the tears prickling her eyes. It had been four years since she was cursed in her seventh year of school, and there were days she barely even noticed the scars. There were also days like this, however, when she couldn't see anything else.

If Katie could see herself through another's eyes, she might have realized that they really _weren't_ so bad. Delicate and encompassing, the thin pink lines faintly resembled tattoos. Sometimes she imagined they were vines that would sprout flowers any day if she was patient. Other days she imagined her body without them.

While Katie's mind wandered, her friends worked on carefully piling her curls onto the back of her head in a loose bun and accenting her features with mascara and blush. Once that was done, they pulled her, giggling, into her bedroom, where they set to work on picking out an outfit.

"What about this one?" Angelina exclaimed excitedly. "I bought you this, and I don't think I've ever seen you wear it!" She was holding up a blue-grey sundress with white flowers.

Katie's smile faded once more. "You know I can't show that much skin," Katie replied flatly.

"Just try it," Angelina prodded, but for the first time that night, Katie stood firm. Disappointed, but knowing when to back down, Angelina returned the dress to its hanger.

In the end, Katie opted for a pair of hip-hugging jeans, but her friends convinced her to don a short sleeved button-up shirt that allowed for plenty of cleavage. Hugging her and giggling in front of her bedroom mirror, Angelina and Ginny agreed that Katie was a sight for sore eyes.

"Now," Angelina said as her and a still giggling Ginny hurried Katie out the door. "You're meeting him at the Sizzling Cauldron, he'll be holding a red rose-"

"A blind date holding a red rose?" Katie scoffed. "Really, Ange? That is the cliche of all cliches."

Angelina rolled her eyes, but continued as though Katie had not spoken, "-and sitting by a window. Remember, don't scare him away!"

Ginny laughed. "He doesn't scare easy, but I'm sure Katie could manage it."

Katie spun around, eyes wide. "Ginny knows who it is?" she shrilled. "Who else knows?"

Angelina shifter feet uncomfortably. "Well..." she began, but glanced at the clock before she could finish. "You have to go!" she cried, giving Katie one final shove out the door, which she shut quickly behind her.

* * *

><p>Katie paced nervously in front of the large ornate door that would lead her into the Sizzling Cauldron. She knew there was no real reason to be afraid; after all, a blind date was nothing compared to the horrors she faced during the war. Still, something held her back.<p>

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the door handle, finding comfort in the cold feel of the smooth brass, and stepped inside. As she approached the hostess counter, she scanned the restaurant for a red rose, but her gaze landed instead on a head of red hair.

"Katie Bell!" the redhead boomed across the crowded scene. He reached her in just a few strides of his long legs, enveloping her in his arms.

"Charlie?" she gasped, not so much out of surprise, but because he was squeezing her a little too tightly. Still, his presence was comforting.

"The one and only," he responded, releasing her from the hug, but keeping his hands on her shoulders to view her from arms length. "Merlin, you're as gorgeous as ever."

Katie blushed at his compliment, simultaneously flattered and self-conscious. Absent-mindedly, she tugged gently at her sleeves, willing them to grow in length.

"So what brings you here tonight, Kates?" Charlie asked, politely averting his eyes from her arms, which she was still trying to make scarce. "Got a hot date?"

She laughed. "Hardly," she responded, rolling her eyes. "Ange set me up on a blind date. I'm supposed to meet some bloke here."

"Angelina sent you?" Charlie asked, eyebrows raised. Smirking, he retrieved a single red rose from his shirt pocket. "I guess that makes me some bloke."

"You?" Katie responded incredulously. "Ange set me up with you?"

"Oi!" Charlie responded, feigning insult. "Just what's wrong with me, then?"

Katie laughed. "Nothing, it's just...well, it's a little weird, isn't it?"

Charlie shrugged. "Well, we're here now," he replied. "Might as well make a night of it." Grabbing her hand, Charlie led Katie towards the bar. He turned to the barkeeper and said, "two Butterbeers, please." At the end of the question, he glanced at Katie, seeking her approval.

Katie responded with a scoff. "Firewhisky, please." Charlie grinned and amended the order. "Two Firewhiskies actually, and keep 'em coming. I plan on getting her drunk," he added, winking mischievously at Katie, who laughed in response. Though each unique in his own ways, the Weasley brothers were fundamentally the same, and she had missed each and every one of them.

Katie wasn't sure how long they talked, nor would she later be able to remember any of the things said. What she did remember was that the whole time, she forgot her scars. The scars on her arms and legs, as well as the scars in her heart. Even when the subject turned to Fred, the mood was light, as he would have wanted it. She couldn't recall the last time she felt like this.

_Oh wait. _Katie could remember when it was. _We were at the Leaky Cauldron, _she reminded herself wistfully. _All three of us..._

"_Marry me, Katie," Fred had slurred. He was not drunk, but he waved his Butterbeer about and melded his words together for effect._

"_Sure, Freddie," Katie had laughed. "I'll marry you."_

_George had lifted his glass in a toast. "To the marriage of my brother and my best friend!" he had cried, gaining the attention of several spectators. A few who were familiar with the group laughed and turned back, but several strangers clapped, unaware of the joke. George continued. "May you live long and shag at every opportunity!" At this, several witches affected looks of disgust, but one enthusiastic couple cheered._

_Fred had put his arm around Katie and kissed her cheek. "You're the only one for me, duck." She had giggled. It was a game, and they all knew it. Fred was not truly in love with Katie, though he regularly declared his sexual attraction to her. They were friends, though, and Fred and George were the best family Katie had._

"Katie?" Charlie asked, peering into her eyes with a mixture of amusement and slight worry. "Are you still with me, Katie?"

"Fred asked me to marry him once," Katie responded airily, her mind having not quite returned from its walkabout. "At the Leaky."

Charlie smiled sadly. "And what did you tell the poor idiot?"

Katie recounted the memory to Charlie, who smiled fondly. At the end, he paused for a moment before responding. "He really did care for you, you know," he said finally. "Actually thought he had a shot with you."

"Oh he did not," Katie said. Suddenly uncomfortable, she shied away from Charlie's serious gaze. "We were friends. We were the best of friends..."

Charlie put his hand reassuringly over Katie's. "Yes you were," he told her softly.

There was a long moment in which neither of them said anything, but Katie made no move to remove Charlie's hand from her own. Slowly, she lifted her head to return his gaze. "Why did Ange set us up? You and me?"

Charlie smiled that mischievous Weasley smile that Katie had come to know and low. "Maybe she knows you're secretly in love with me," he mused playfully. Katie snorted, Charlie remarked sarcastically on how ladylike it sounded, and the conversation turned back to where it had began.

* * *

><p>"-and then this horntail comes out of nowhere, and I'm hauling my arse to the shelter as fast as I can with that egg, Derek on my heels, screaming about his fucking arm, and I'm not sure how we survived, because that was when I blacked out."<p>

Katie's mouth dropped open as wide as her mouth. "You could have died," she whispered, awed. Then she grinned. "Possibility of death aside, though, that was bloody brilliant. Did you get it back in the enclosure."

"Well, that's another story entirely," Charlie began, but was cut off my the waitress.

"Sorry, guys," the woman said. "I waited as long as I could, but I have to shut 'er down now."

"Oh gosh!" Katie cried, glancing up at the clock, which showed that she was scheduled to work in just a few short hours. "Is it really that late already?"

Charlie raised his eyebrows appreciatively. "You've already kept me out all night, and we haven't even gotten into bed yet."

Katie rolled her eyes. "I have to break it to ya, but we will be getting into our _own_ beds very soon."

Charlie frowned dramatically as he held Katie's coat for her to slide into. Taking her arm, he led her to the door, where they discovered that it had begun to rain.

"Allow me, madam," Charlie cooed. He pulled his wand from his pocket, said a spell quietly, and out of the end of his wand sprouted a full-sized, fully-functioning umbrella, which he proceeded to use to protect Katie from the drops.

"Why thank you sir," Katie giggled, taking Charlie's arm once more.

"I suppose this means I shall have to walk you home," Charlie said, feigning disappointment, though the twinkle in his eyes gave him away completely.

Confused, Katie wrinkled her eyebrows. "Why can't we just appa- Oh!" Either he was continuing his joke about them getting into bed together, or he hadn't been joking at all. She sure which, and that unnerved her. All the same, she kept her response breezy. "I guess having an escort to my _door_ wouldn't be so bad," she said, carefully emphasizing the word door. The last thing that she wanted was Charlie Weasley getting any funny ideas.

As they walked, Katie's mind wandered, and she was thankful that Charlie as well seemed comfortable with the silence. She needed the time to clear her head. Sure, Charlie was attractive. In fact, if she were being completely honest with herself, he was one of the most attractive men she had ever encountered. As a first year, she had been just as gooey-eyed near him as all the other girls at Hogwarts, and just as heartbroken when he graduated that year.

Though Katie remembered him as being extremely muscular, seeing him now, grown herself, she realized that he was more thin and toned. His arms were not meaty, but his muscles rippled in just the right places when he shifted the umbrella, and Katie was certainly enjoying holding on. His hair was long, as he had always liked it, and pulled back into a ponytail.

He was tall, very tall, and when standing, Katie had to tilt her neck at quite an angle to look him in the eye. She felt oddly safe, walking the streets of Diagon Alley in the wee hours of the morning, with Charlie Weasley by her side.

Finally, and yet all too soon, the pair reached Katie's door. Katie stretched herself up on her tip-toes and kissed Charlie on the cheek, and for all his jokes, Charlie was content with the gesture. As soon as she had closed the door behind her, Charlie set about on his way. He could easily have apparated back to The Burrow, where he was staying during his vacation time, but for some reason, it seemed right to walk.

It was at that moment, as Katie remained glued to the door that she had just shut, that she realized Charlie had left the rose sitting on their table at the restaurant, and for some silly reason, she wished she had grabbed it.

Sure, Charlie was gorgeous. She had established that. He had a reputation though. And Katie knew from experience that while it was all well and fine to be friends with boys with reputations, falling for them would inevitably cause pain.

* * *

><p><strong>A disclaimer and a note from the author<strong>

**Firstly, I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, this would of course be a major motion picture right now, and not a hobby that I pursue in between college classes.**

**Secondly, I hope you guys enjoy this story. It is written from the heart. Yes, it is a Harry Potter fanfiction, but in its essence it is simply the story of a broken heart searching for solace.**


	2. Chapter 2

Katie hated cleaning up after children.

"Oi!" she yelled to a particularly menacing looking six-year-old boy who was reaching towards a particularly tall display of broomsticks. The boy jumped nearly a foot off the ground, having thought no one was looking, and retracted his hand shamefully.

"Still scaring away the boys, eh Kates?" a voice said from behind her, and when Katie spun around, she was faced with none other than Harry Potter.

"Well if it isn't the boy who died!" Katie smirked, referring to an old inside joke between the two. George had remarked once that after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry couldn't very well continue being known as the boy who lived, so Katie had taken to referring to him as the boy who died, thinking herself terribly clever. Harry, ever the nice guy, went along with it, chuckling every time.

"Heard you got home late last night," Harry said, grinning, as he ran his hand appreciatively across the latest Nimbus model. Harry was a regular at Barnum Brother's Broomsticks, where Katie worked as a shop girl.

Katie's face heated, but she kept her calm. "Oh yes. I got Charlie drunk and left him in the Forbidden Forest. It took rather longer than I had imagined."

Harry chuckled, now rummaging through a bin of used snitches. Harry loved the used snitches. Though he would never be the first to touch them, he hated the idea of such precious objects being left to rot, as he said they had character. _You never know what skies it might have flown_, he always said.

"Don't worry," he reassured Katie. "Ginny let her imagination run wild when Molly told us what time Charlie got back, but I told her it was probably innocent."

"Thank you," Katie said, suddenly much fonder of Harry than ever.

"I told her you probably just stayed out all night drinking," he finished, grinning from ear to ear. "We all know how you like to drink, Kates."

Katie reached across the counter and smacked him, but she couldn't hold back her laughter. "Yep," she responded, still giggling. "Just call me Mundungus Fletcher. Oi! Keep your hands out of there!"

Harry jumped, startled, before he realized that the last past or Katie's statement was directed behind him, at a group of children who were evidently after the very bottom quaffle in a large bin full of them, despite the fact that they were all identical. The children scurried away in various directions.

Katie sighed. "Why do they care so much if I'm dating?" she queried, for she truly did not understand. What difference did it make to the Weasley family if Katie were to get married? None. And yet each of them had, at some point, expressed excessive interest in her love life.

"Because they love you," Harry explained. "We all do," he added fondly. "Not all of Molly and Arthur's children have red hair, you know." He paused for a moment before his expression changed suddenly, as though he had remembered something. "Oh!" he added. "Molly wants you to come to dinner tonight."

Katie bit her lip, conflicted. She didn't want to hurt Molly's feelings, as Katie loved the Weasley matriarch dearly. At the same time, however, she was nervous about facing Charlie. Would he be expecting more from her? She was unsure if she was prepared to offer anything more than their single night together.

Katie shook her head to clear it of crazy thoughts. Charlie was a Weasley, and therefore an old friend. She was a member of the family, as Harry had pointed out, in every way except for the sharing of blood.

* * *

><p><em>It was a warm fall night when Katie Bell had first met Charlie Weasley. Smaller than the other girls in her year, eleven-year-old Katie Bell had very little trouble sneaking out of the castle, once she had gotten over her initial fear of getting caught.<em>

_Charlie had snuck out as well, and decided that a late night fly sounded ideal. When he arrived at the Gryffindor broom shed, however, he was surprised to find that his Nimbus 2, old but cared for compulsively, was missing. He turned towards the field just in time to see it zip by him. He was so surprised that he very nearly missed the girl who was riding it._

"_Oi!" Charlie called to her, his booming voice shattering the silence of the night. He laughed as his broom and its rider screeched to a halt, the small girl very nearly falling off , and he watched appreciatively as she righted herself and flew back towards the shed smoothly._

"_S'mine," Charlie said. He nodded nonchalantly towards his broom, his arms folded across his chest and a smirk playing on his lips._

"_I didn't think anyone else would be out here," Katie said quietly, her eyes cast downward and a blush creeping across her cheeks. "Sorry."_

_Charlie stifled a chuckle. "Sneaking out _and _stealing?" he asked, eyebrows raised. "I don't think Filch will be pleased."_

_Katie's eyes widened and she gulped. "Oh p-p-please!" she cried. "Don't-"_

_The laughter in Charlie's eyes gave him away, and Katie sighed, visibly relieved, as Charlie cut her off. "I won't," he replied, grinning. "So long as you don't steal my broom anymore."_

"_Oh thank you!" Katie cried. Then, realizing Charlie's broom was still in her possession, she held it out to him. "Sorry," she repeated sheepishly._

_Charlie reached out and took it from her, still grinning. "What's your name?" he asked curiously. Though he recognized her from around the castle, Charlie could not seem to match a name to the face in front of him._

"_Katie," she responded. "Katie Bell."_

"_I'm-" Charlie began, but Katie cut him off._

"_You're Charlie Weasley!" Katie exclaimed, her smile stretching from ear to ear. Charlie raised his eyebrows humorously, and Katie blushed furiously, embarrassed. "You're the best flier at Hogwarts," she added quietly, awed._

"_Well Katie," Charlie chuckled. "Don't you think its time you scurried back to Gryffindor tower?" Katie squeaked in response, and turned to leave._

"_Oh, and Katie?" Charlie called after her. When she turned back to him, he pointed across the field. "Over there's the Hufflepuff broom shed. Hufflepuffs are never out past curfew."_

_Katie grinned back at him for a moment, her grey eyes twinkling in the moonlight, before she turned and ran back towards the castle._

Katie smiled at the memory, wistfully remembering a time when things seemed so much easier. "Tell Molly I'll see her tonight," she told Harry, reminding herself there was nothing to be afraid of. After all, her and Charlie were just friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Katie glanced at the clock as she was leaving work that evening. Knowing that Molly Weasley would be expecting her immediately, she decided against stopping by her flat, opting instead to journey straight to the Burrow.

Upon arrival at the famed Weasley household, Katie was greeted by a stout, middle-aged woman bounding jovially towards her.

"Katie, dear!" Molly Weasley cried, spreading her arms to envelop Katie in a warm embrace. "We've missed you so! You don't come around nearly enough," she added with a sigh, scolding Katie lovingly.

Katie grinned. "I know," she responded simply.

"Katie," George called from the doorway. "You've put on weight!"

"You look like shit," she responded, crossing her arms and smirking at him. They stood like that, a few feet apart, for several moments. Suddenly, wide grins graced both of their faces, and George bounded towards Katie, enveloping her in a bear hug.

"Where's Ange?" Katie asked, and George made a noncommittal gesture towards the house. "She's inside with the women."

Katie nodded. "Who's here tonight?" she asked, wondering just how many Weasleys she should be prepared to endure. George grinned in response.

"Everyone."

Katie groaned as George took her by the arm and escorted her into the Burrow. Much to Katie's chagrin, George had not been exaggerating. Nearly the entire (newly extended) Weasley clan greeted her with a smiles, waves, and hugs.

Once the barrage of affection had ended, Katie noticed an unfamiliar face smiling shyly from a corner, clutching the arm of one of the few Weasley who remained single.

"Percy's brought a girl home," George fake-whispered to Katie, slapping Percy on the back, forcefully enough to elicit a flinch.

"A girl?" Katie responded, her eyebrows raised appreciatively. "Couldn't be!"

"Oh, but she is," George responded, matching Katie's tone. "I couldn't believe it either, but here she is; flesh and blood and everything."

The girl clutching Percy's arm was smiling nervously, causing Katie to decide it was time to stop teasing. "I'm Katie," she said, holding out her hand to the girl. "Katie Bell."

"Audrey," she replied. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Though Katie was curious to learn more about the girl who could spark anything resembling romance in Percy, she was interrupted, as happens frequently in a bustling household such as that of the Weasley family.

"Katie," another familiar voice boomed, and suddenly she was wrapped in a hug that rivaled even the one she had received from George. Katie had to admit, if only to herself, that she enjoyed being pressed against the muscles in his chest.

"Charlie," she responded flatly, the word muffled by his shirt. "You're squishing me."

Charlie chuckled, giving Katie one final squeeze before releasing her.

When Katie finally looked up at Charlie, she was relieved to see that he was looking down at her the same way he always had. His eyes twinkled slightly, and he was smiling warmly. Katie relaxed, though she could not quite figure out why. What were you really expecting? she asked herself snarkily. Did you think he would be in love with you after a single blind date?

At that moment, there was a flurry of excitement as the final installment of the Weasley family walked through the front door. Victoire, already a whirlwind at only two-years-old, ran ahead of her parents, bounding towards Molly Weasley, who never failed to gush over just how pretty Victoire was becoming.

"Do not rush me!" Fleur screeched at Bill, who was holding her arm cautiously, as though afraid his heavily pregnant wife might topple over at any moment. Katie chuckled. Fleur had a fiery temper on even her best days, but in her current condition she was a nightmare in maternity dresses. Bill, however, seemed not to mind a bit.

Katie felt a pang of jealousy that she struggled to understand. Fleur seemed uncomfortable and cranky, and Bill was obviously getting much of the backlash of it, and yet he seemed oblivious to her abuse. Though she loathed admitting it to herself, Katie wondered what it would be like to meet a man who would care for her her mindlessly even on her worst days.

Before Katie could dwell for too long on the strange feelings she was experiencing, Molly called the family for dinner, and that is the moment when the real trouble began.

"Dinner!" Molly Weasley hollered, leaning out of a kitchen window that overlooked the field behind the Burrow. Though the children were far from the house, she did not repeat herself. There was no need.

Thirteen-year-old Katie Bell could barely contain her excitement. The Weasley household was a spectacular place, but Weasley dinners were, in her eyes, the main event. The entire family gathered together for endless amounts of food. This was her third night at the Burrow, and it pained her to think of returning home in a few short days.

Claiming her seat at the dinner table, Katie grinned at the meal spread before her. Fresh rolls, vegetables grown in Mrs. Weasley's very own garden, and shepherd's pie. The most spectacular thing about it, however, was that there was enough to fill everyone.

Reaching for a serving spoon, Katie's hand was shoved away by a Weasley twin's hand. On her second attempt, the other twin pushed her in the other direction. Only after her third attempt was thwarted did Katie realize that this was a deliberate attempt to keep her from her food.

Katie opened her mouth with the intention of giving her favorite twins a good telling-off, but she was interrupted by a slamming door and a call from the entryway.

"Mum! Dad! Great news!"

"Charlie?" Mrs. Weasley gasped, her eyes widening with joy. She jumped from the table, clasping her hands together as she ran towards the son she had not expected to have at her table on this particular day. "Charlie what are you doing- Oh!"

The rest of the Weasley children rushed from the table, the excitement of seeing their older brother overpowering their desire for food after a long day of excitement and childhood adventure. Katie, though intrigued, took the opportunity to shovel several piles of food onto her plate and, uninterrupted now, dug in happily, unaware of the excited buzz coming from the family room.

"Oi! Katie!"

Katie looked up guiltily, her cheeks puffed full of food, embarrassed to be caught. To her relief, however, the call had come from Charlie Weasley, whom she knew would not taunt her for this moment as the twins surely would.

"Stop stuffing your face and come meet my fiance!" Charlie laughed, and Katie's ears perked up instantly. Swallowing a painfully large mouthful rather too fast, Katie jumped from her chair and followed him out of the room.

"Now that we're all here," Charlie began, a glint in his eye as he smirked at Katie, "I would like to introduce miss Melody Abbott, whom I intend to make my wife!"

Molly Weasley gasped as the rest of the Weasley brothers applauded, Fred and George tittering to themselves as they speculated about their brother's sex life. Arthur, though rather surprised, gathered his composure slightly faster than his wife, managing to shake his son's hand and introduce himself to the young woman standing before him.

Katie simply stood, open-mouthed, and she could manage to think nothing more meaningful than, "Wait until I tell Angelina and Alicia!"

She was only thirteen, after all.

"Katie?" Angelina called from across the room, snapping Katie from her recollection. "Come feel Fleur's stomach!"

Kati wrinkled her nose, causing Fleur to turn up her own. Sensing tension, Angelina rushed over, grabbing Katie's hand.

"Katie's just a little shy," Angelina cooed, and it was all Katie could do to keep from scoffing. "Here, Katie, just put your hand here. It's fun!"

Angelina placed Katie's hand on Fleur's protruding abdomen, which felt rather non-human to Katie. It was strangely warm, and firmer than skin should be, she thought. She was just about to retract her hand when Fleur squealed, clamping her hands onto her stomach and, consequently, Katie's hand, trapping it their.

"A kick!" Fleur cried happily, causing the woman to gather in closer. Katie suddenly felt a short, sharp pulse against her hand, and she recoiled as though it had burned her.

"Geez, Kates, it's just a baby," Ginny snorted. Katie scowled in response, crossing the room to search for Arthur Weasley.

"Katie!" Arthur greeted her warmly, wrapping her in yet another embrace and clapping her on the back. Katie grimaced at the use of her entire first name. "How are you? We haven't seen you around here in some time!"

Katie blushed once more, ever more aware of the fact that her absence had not gone unnoticed as she had hope. "Been busy," she mumbled, by way of explanation.

More than any of the others, Katie was embarrassed to think that she might have disappointed Mr. Weasley. Friends with her own dad since childhood, he was one of the few connections Katie still had to her parents.

Their conversation proved to be short-lived, however, as Katie was once more torn away from her interaction by the booming voice of one Charlie Weasley.

"Oi! Ange! Thanks for the blind date last night!" he announced. Though he was only standing a few feet from Angelina, Charlie seemed to have a firm grasp of acoustics, and his statement carried across the room. He paused just long enough to ensure that all eyes were on him before winking dramatically for effect.

Angelina gasped loudly, then grinned smugly at her husband, who shook his head and made a clucking noise with his tongue. Katie was certain they had made a bet on the outcome of her date, and she felt her face burning under Charlie's insinuation.

"You had a date?" Molly cried, her excitement obviously outweighing her displeasure at her son's lewd gesture. "Who with? Tell us all about it dear!"

Most of the occupants of the room laughed, already privy to the joke. Gossip spread quickly within the Weasley family, particularly now that so few of the adult members of the family had yet to marry. Molly looked about her, slowly realizing that she had made herself the butt of their joke.

"Oh, you'll love her mum," Charlie drawled, sidling over to Katie. "In fact, you already do!" At this, he wrapped his arm around her waist. Katie rolled her eyes but made no move to remove it. Molly narrowed her eyes, unsure of whether to be ecstatic or suspicious.

"As a matter of fact," Charlie added slyly, "Katie has agreed to marry me!"

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Molly huffed, throwing her hands up in exasperation as she turned back towards the kitchen. "To go and get my hopes up like that!"

"Merlin, Charlie!" Katie growled almost simultaneously, "You're going to give her a heart attack!"

"What?" Charlie asked, feigning innocence. "You won't marry me? What about everything you said this morning?"

Ron, Bill, and George guffawed, and Harry and Ginny both had smirks on their faces, though Hermione, and Fleur didn't look amused. Katie felt her cheeks blazing now that she was the brunt of his joke, and she pulled herself out of his grasp.

"Need any help in the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley?" Katie called, following after her.

"How long are you home for, Charlie?"

Bill's question came during a lapse in dinner conversation, rare at the Burrow and highly coveted. All eyes turned to the two brothers, seated next to each other by chance.

"I'm actually going back to Romania the day after tomorrow," Charlie responded, chowing down on a spoonful of potatoes and ignoring the attention he was receiving.

"So soon?" Molly asked, crestfallen. "I thought you were staying until next week?"

The news took Katie aback as well. Due to their age difference, she had never been as close to Charlie as with his family, but he was always good for a laugh. At least, she put a great deal of effort into convincing herself that that was the only reason she felt her stomach dropped upon hearing of his intention to leave.

"I'm sorry, Mum," Charlie responded, finally looking up from his meal and affecting a tone of genuine guilt. "I meant to tell you sooner. I got an owl today' they need me back early."

Charlie Weasley was rarely serious, and on such occasions, only for as little time as possible. It was because of this that it struck everyone at the table when he turned his eyes from his mother towards Katie and spoke to her with sincerity in his voice.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to spend more time together."

Katie started. Her mouth opened slightly, but she realized that she had nothing to offer in a situation that didn't require a sarcastic remark or a rude gesture. Luckily, Angelina picked up the silence almost instantly.

"Katie hasn't used her vacation days yet," she blurted out suddenly to Charlie. Katie's eyes widened to the point that she felt as though they might pop right out of their sockets and onto her plate. "Wha-" she began, but she was once again interrupted.

"Romania is so beautiful," Ginny gushed, smiling excitedly. "Harry and I visited a few month 's just lovely!"

Katie's mind boggled. Though she was looking directly at their eager faces, brimming with anticipation of her answer and without a drop of humor, she was certain they must be joking. Surely they couldn't be expecting her to simply pack up and run off with Charlie Weasley, of all people.

"What do you say, Kates?" Charlie asked, leaning back in his seat and cocking his head to the side. His eyes challenged her, daring her to call his bluff. Katie was sure that she was bluffing.

Or is he?

"I...I can't just..." Katie sputtered, struggling to form words. "I have to-"

"Oh stop tormenting the poor girl!" Molly chided her children. She had made up her mind that this was all a joke, and she was no longer amused by it. "Ginny, Harry, have you two set a date for the wedding yet?"

"Mum!" Ginny whined. "We'll get to it!"

Molly had more to say on the subject, but Katie didn't hear it. She was still replaying the moment in her head, analyzing the look in Charlie's eyes. She spent the rest of the evening trying to make sense of it, but every time she had just managed to convince herself that it was all an amusing joke, she caught Charlie looking her way, and unreadable expression on his face, and she lapsed once again into uncertainty.

AN: If anyone has been reading this, I'm sorry that I kind of dropped this story. It isn't just this one. It's hard to believe, but it's been over a year since I've written any fanfiction. I actually left off right in the middle of this particular chapter (I love Google Docs, by the way, for keeping track of my stories). A lot has happened since then, and I keep telling myself that I need to focus my writing efforts on things that are more "productive". I've finally realized, though, that fanfiction is part of who I am as a writer. I've missed it immensely, and I won't be letting it fall to the wayside again. If anyone out there subscribed to this story, or to me as an author, and hasn't given up, thank you, from the very bottom of my heart, for your support. Anyone and everyone please leave a review! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like. The only thing I ask is that you don't be rude. If you have criticism, please make it constructive :)


	4. Chapter 4

"I miss you."

No response came.

Katie sighed quietly and allowed a tear to sip down her cheek. In the dead of the night, with all the lights in her flat off, she could almost feel Fred's presence. On nights like this one, when she spoke to him, it was hard to remind herself that he was not going to speak back.

"Everyone was at dinner tonight," she continued, trying to maintain a conversational tone. "It was a full house. You would have loved it. And Percy brought a girl home! Can you imagine? A girl!" She managed a small smile to herself. "And Charlie is visiting from Romania."

Katie paused briefly. She didn't know what she believed of the afterlife. Sometimes she thought of Fred as being some far off and exciting place, laughing and having adevntures. Other times she imagined he was just out of reach, watching over them all as though through a two-way mirror. She didn't know why, but the idea of Fred seeing her on a date with Charlie made her stomach twist.

"He's a nice bloke, Charlie. Funny. Don't worry, he's not as funny as you. Still, he's always up for a good time. He has a reputation though. You remember what happened with Felicity. Oh, I know it was eight years ago now, but it's not something that just goes away. It changed him, and I don't see how he could have changed back from that."

_It was winter holiday of that same year, and Katie was cross-legged on the bedroom floor of Ginny Weasley, giggling through a mouthful of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans._

_"I saw them kissing yesterday!" Ginny squealed, making an overexaggerated kissing gesture with her hands and head. Katie collapsed onto the ground in a renewed fit of laughter._

_Katie took a moment to catch her breath while Ginny helped herself to another handful of beans. She chewed for a moment before retching._

_"Vomit," she sputtered, searching for a place to spit before ultimately swallowing the unpleasantly flavored candy as quickly as she could._

_"You're so lucky that you're going to have a sister," Katie blurted out suddenly. "I wish I had a sister." Ginny didn't respond immediately, and Katie blushed. Katie stayed in Ginny's room during her visits to the Burrow, and they always laughed and had a good time, but the two were not close._

_"She's mean sometimes," Ginny replied finally._

_"What?" Katie asked, surprised. She had only been around Felicity for a few days, and most of it was spent finalizing wedding plans with a very begrudging Mrs. Weasley, but she had gotten along well with her so far._

_"Not to me," Ginny amended. "She's mean to Charlie. I hear her telling him to get a real job and stop being so worthless."_

_Katie's face darkened. "He has a real job," she said quietly. Next to Quidditch, dragons were one of her favorite things, and she felt as though her blood was boiling whenever people spoke ill of them or their trainers._

_"Nobody else was around, and they didn't know I was there," Ginny continued in a hushed tone , "but I heard them fighting. She was yelling at him, and saying all these things, and he just kept apologizing to her, and saying he loved her, but she just kept yelling. Then he said that if she hated him so much, maybe they shouldn't get married at all. Then she slapped his face."_

_Katie gasped. "No!" she cried. Though Charlie was considerably older than her, and therefore they hadn't spent much time together, she considered all of the Weasley's her family, and the idea of someone bringing harm to them made her even angrier than before._

_"He looked so sad," Ginny finished. "I wanted to hug him, but-"_

_At that moment, Ginny's recollection was interrupted by the sound of a door slamming. The house was silent for a moment before Weasley's started leaving their rooms to see what was the matter._

_"You're pathetic!" a voice yelled, and Ginny and Katie jumped up, tripping over each other in their hurry to not miss anything that might be interesting._

_In the hallway, Charlie and Felicity were standing several feet apart, oblivious that most of the family had gathered around them and was now watching the spectacle with interest and dismay._

_"We're getting married, but you don't even care about our future!" Felicity spat. "When are you going to get a real job and start acting like an adult?"_

_"Please calm down," Charlie pleaded, reaching for Felicity's arm, which she wuickly jerked out of his reach. "We're nineteen! We have time to figure things out!"_

_"You'll have plenty of time to figure things out," Felicity screamed, turning away from Charlie and pushing her way past Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Because we are not getting married tomorrow!"_

_With that, she turned on her heels to give him one last glare and apparated out of the Burrow and out of their lives._

_There was a moment of silence as everyone absorbed the scene they had just witnessed. Slowly, cautiously, all eyes turned from the spot where Felicity had been standing to the spot where Charlie was now frozen with shock._

_He glanced around, searching for a comforting face. His eyes landed momentarily on Katie, and he smiled weakly._

_"More cake for the rest of us then."_

Katie sighed audibly. "He's never been the same," she continued out loud. She felt her stomach clench at the memory. "How could he be?"


End file.
